1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide clamp used in conjunction with infusion sets for IV infusion pumps. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved slide clamp which reduces the possibility of improperly mounting the infusion tubing in the pump and which reduces the possibility of free flow or improper operation of the infusion pump and which is easier to use than available slide clamps.
2. State of the Art
IV infusion pumps are commonly used in treating patients. Infusion pumps deliver a controlled amount of solution such as saline solution and may be used to deliver medication or the like to a patient. An exemplary type of IV infusion pump is the SPECTRUM pump made by SIGMA INTERNATIONAL. Such a linear peristaltic infusion pump will be discussed herein as exemplary of the present invention, as the principles and structures of the present invention will similarly apply to other similar infusion pumps.
IV infusion pumps and infusion sets often include a slide clamp. The slide clamp is part of the infusion set, and interacts with the tubing of the infusion set to selectively prevent free flow through the infusion tubing. The slide clamp typically has a tapered, elongate hole through which the tubing passes. The tubing is not occluded at one end of the hole, and is pinched closed if slid to the other end of the hole. In some cases the slide clamp serves as a key to turn the infusion pump on and off, and may aid in securing the tubing of the infusion set within the pump channel. On some pumps, the slide clamp also serves as a key to open the door of the pump in order to load or unload the infusion tubing. The pump door is unlocked by pressing a portion of the slide clamp into a slot in the body of the pump. Pressing the slide clamp into the slot forces the tubing to the narrow end of the tapered hole, pinching the tubing closed. Thus, the slide clamp provides a measure of safety in preventing free flow as it pinches the tubing closed when the pump door is opened. Slide clamps are often keyed to fit a particular pump, and thus ensure that only compatible infusion sets are used with that pump.
The available slide clamps, however, suffer from several drawbacks. Primarily, the slide clamps do not fix the position of the infusion tube relative to the pump. This leads to potential errors in loading the pump, as the technician loading the pump may place the tubing through the pump in the wrong direction. If the tubing is loaded in the wrong direction, the pump will draw blood from the patient rather than infusing medicament solutions into the patient. It becomes more likely that the infusion tube is improperly loaded in the pump during emergency situations as the medical personnel are in a hurry and are may not be as careful. There are several recorded instances where this type of IV infusion tubing was loaded improperly in the pump and blood was drawn out of the patient.
Additionally, available slide clamps can be difficult to use. The slide clamps are relatively small, and can be difficult for a technician to properly insert and remove from the IV pump. When used as a key for actuating an infusion pump as discussed, the slide clamp may be difficult to remove from the pump as the majority of the slide clamp is encased within the pump. There is thus a need for an improved slide clamp.